Heart of Stone
by odiedragon
Summary: Written for singblueeyes and the Livejournal ficathon. What drove Shale to choose to become a golem?


A/N - Written for singblueeyes for the Livejournal ficathon.

What drove Shale to become a golem?

* * *

The streets of Cadash Thaig hummed with tension. Word had arrived early yesterday that Ortan Thaig had fallen to the Darkspawn, and thus the entire Thaig was in a panic. Only those of warrior caste or higher were allowed on the streets, with the hope that some semblance of order could be kept. Those not assigned to patrolling the streets had congregated at the base of the main bridge leading into the city.

"Do we even know whether or not the 'Spawn are headed this way?" Shayle asked.

Bhrodal shook his head in response. "No one knows anything for certain right now, other than we must keep the Thaig's defenses on high alert." He was the Captain of the City Watch, the closest thing that Cadash Thaig had to a military commander on hand at the moment.

"We should send out a scouting party," Shayle argued. "See if we can get an idea whether or not the city is truly in danger, direct any refugees back here to safety."

"Sod off, Shayle," grumbled a nearby guardsman. "Sucking the Captain's deep stalker doesn't put you in charge."

She whipped around to face the voice. "Jealous, Vardash? Because I have a cure for jealousy right here at the end of my maul."

"ENOUGH!" Bhrodal roared, his voice echoing faintly off the high roof of the cave. "Lieutenant Vardash, you will stay here and organize the Thaig's defenses. Select two other companies to stay here with you. The rest of us will perform reconnaissance."

"Very well, Captain," Vardash replied with a pleased smirk. "I select Sergeant Kandol and Sergeant Shayle's companies."

"Absolutely not!" Shayle shouted defiantly. "Bhrodal, we should come with you. Another company can stay here and defend the Thaig just as effectively as mine."

"You have your orders, _Sergeant,_" Bhrodal responded, eyes narrowing dangerously. He quickly relented, however. "Until we know more about the movements of the 'Spawn we need to make sure the Thaig is properly defended. Once we know more, I will send for you, if I can do so safely."

Shayle glared at Bhrodal for several moments, then bowed her head in submission. "Here I thought I'd married a warrior, not a sodding nursemaid," she spat vehemently. With that, she spun around on her heal, making a motion with her arm commanding her troops to fall in line behind her.

"Watch her closely, Lieutenant. She can be unpredictable when she's feeling… indignant." Bhrodal said.

"Aye, Captian."

"Vardash…"

"Captian?"

"Keep her safe. Keep them _all_ safe."

"Aye, Captian."

* * *

"It's been three days, Vardash. Three days!" Shayle snapped, gesticulating wildly. "Something's gone wrong. We need to go look for them."

"And what good would that do?" Vardash argued. "If the 'Spawn have broken through their lines, we need all the arms we can muster here. Do you wish Ortan Thaig's fate on your own House? On your kin?"

"Of course not," Shayle replied. "But we can't leave them out there to die either! What if they need help, or supplies, or… or Ancestors know what! Someone should go scouting and find out."

"We have our orders, Sergeant. To defy them is to face disciplinary action."

"You think I care about that?" Shayle had worked herself into a frenzy. "My husband and his men are out there, lost, injured, and possibly dead. They're lives are worth three times that of you and your squealing nug soldiers. Stay here for fear of following orders if you wish, but I'm going to find them." The dwarva turned to her second. "Dhanel, I would welcome your assistance in this, but I will not require it."

"I could not knowingly allow you to endanger yourself so, Sergeant," Dhanel replied. He thrummed his chest with his fist, bowing slightly. Shayle nodded in response.

"Come then. Let's leave these moss lickers to their cowering."

* * *

She could hear the moaning echoing through the exquisitely carved caverns long before she smelled the foul scent of rotting flesh.

"Ho there! Shayle of House Cadash hails you!"

"…Shayle?!" replied a strained voice, full of pain.

"Oh Ancestors…" She could recognize the voice, distorted as it was. "Bhrodal!"

Shayle bolted down the tunnel, the torch in her hand fluttering dangerously. Dhanel followed behind her, hurrying to keep up.

"Bhrodal…" Shayle fell to her knees beside her wounded husband. "Ancestors, what happened to you?"

"They… they ambushed us," Bhrodal replied. "Thousands… we had no chance. I only live because they knocked me out and left me for dead… not that it matters now…"

"Don't say that, please don't," Shayle said, panic creeping into her voice. "We'll take you back to the Thaig. Dhanel is with me, we'll find a way to carry you."

"No, you won't," the dwarven warrior argued. "I'm done for, Shayle. At least you found me… you can… end it for me…"

"Stop talking like that! We'll bandage you right up and get you back to the city, you'll see."

Dhanel cautiously put his hand on Shayle's shoulder. "He's right, you know. He's not going anywhere. Better that we end it here and return as quickly as we can to the Thaig."

She slammed her eyes shut, desperately clinging to her composure. "I… I can't do it, Dhanel. I just can't."

"Then allow me," replied her second. "Say your goodbyes and let's make an end."

Shayle felt numb, but the tears fell unbidden despite that. She took her husband's hand in hers. "Bo… I'm so sorry we didn't come earlier. Vardash wouldn't let me come, and it took me too long to work up the stones to defy him."

"Which is impressive, because for a woman you've always had disturbingly large stones," Bhrodal replied, a faint smile on his bloodstained lips.

"I love you, Bo."

"I… know you do, Shayle. You've been a good wife to me. Better than I could have hoped for. May the Stone shelter you, always."

She heard Dhanel draw his dagger behind her.

"The Stone bless you and keep you, husband." She moved out of Dhanel's way, still holding his hand as the sharp dagger opened his throat, ending the task the Darkspawn had left unfinished.

* * *

"I seek an audience with Caridin"

"And who in the name of the bloodiest Stone are you?" asked one of the guards at the entrance.

"Any Noble Hunter worth her salt knows that even as a Paragon Caridain is still smith caste. We don't have time for stupid nug humpers like you, woman," the other guard replied, glaring. "If you stick around though, I've got some time later once I'm off my shift…"

"Don't make me repeat myself," the woman replied, her voice eerily calm. "My name is Shayle of House Cadash. I wish to join Caridain's Army."

"Ha!" the first guard laughed. "And what makes you think that his army wants you?"

"He would be a fool to pass on my offer."

"I'm not sure if Caridin even takes women converts," the second guard said. "Don't think it's ever been done before."

"Cadash Thaig will not fall to the Darkspawn while I live," Shayle said defiantly. "And as a golem, I can live much, much longer than I could in this weak vessel of flesh."

"Seems a bit beyond our payscale to decide which volunteers we keep, Eidran," the first guard said to his companion. "Let Oghnar figure it out, I say."

"Very well," Eidran agreed grudgingly. "I'll stay here, you take her to Caridin's Hall."

"Follow me."

Shayle followed the guard through roughhewn tunnels that connected several vast, open caverns. The lyrium veins here were so thick that it felt as if her bones were humming in time with its peculiar song.

"Hail Oghnar!" the guard called out as they entered yet another chamber. A grizzled old dwarf turned away from the giant pillar he was standing next to. He held a chisel and hammer in his hands.

"Hail Pyshal! What comes?"

The guard saluted and bowed as the other dwarf approached them. "Another volunteer for Caridin's Army, Commander, or so she says. Calls herself Shayle, of House Cadash."

"Truly?" Oghnar said as he turned to regard her. "By the Stone. Tell me, dwarva, what has brought you here, so willing to offer up such a sacrifice?"

Shayle swallowed and took a deep breath before beginning. "The 'Spawn have turned their eyes on Cadash Thaig. Many have died in its defense, not least of which the Captain of our City Guard, Bhrodal of House Cadash. Our numbers dwindle more rapidly than I care to think about. I am a warrior, born and trained true, but I am still weak. Flesh bleeds, bones break, innards rupture, and life ends. I would serve my House better were I made of stone. Others will be able to survive in the wake of my old life."

"Brave words for anyone, especially a woman," Oghnar replied. "This Bhrodal you mentioned. Did you know him well?"

"He… he was my husband, Commander."

"Ah, I see." Oghnar stroked his beard as he considered her request. "Have you no family then? Beyond your House I mean."

"We were married for many years, Commander, but the Stone never blessed our union. If… If I am unable to bolster Cadash Thaig's numbers through natural means, I wish to protect those which can, through whatever means I can."

Oghnar considered for several more long moments. "Very well, Shayle of House Cadash. I will speak to Caridain on your behalf."

Shayle bowed deeply. "Ancestors guide your judgment, and Caridin's."

Never again would she be turned away from battle. Never again would she seen as something to protect, regardless of her strength. Never again will she feel this stabbing pain of loss inside her chest. A heart of stone is stronger than one of muscle and blood. It could be no other way.


End file.
